This invention relates to a screen for a monitor having a video display for use with a computer or computer terminal. More specifically, the invention is directed to the construction of a screen for a computer monitor which, in addition to reducing glare from reflections, can also serve as a copy holder and a pen and pencil holder.
It is known in the art to view the video monitor of a computer or computer terminal through a partially transparent screen in order to prevent reflections of ambient light which decrease contrast and interfere with the viewing of the image displayed by the monitor. Such screens usually employ either a closely woven mesh of nylon or similar material or a polarizing glass. In addition to reducing glare, screens of this type are sometimes effective in blocking harmful radiation which can cause cataracts or have other undesirable effects on the computer operator who must view the monitor, often for several hours each day.
It is also known in the art to provide a computer or computer terminal operator with a copy holder for supporting a document in a position where it can be readily viewed by the operator for typing information from the document for entry into the memory of a computer, or for using the document as a reference for instructional purposes.
Operators of computers and computer terminals sometimes use pointing and reading devices in the shape of a writing instrument, e.g., a light pen, and, of course, must also have available to them, ordinary pens and pencils for writing on paper. It is further known in the art to provide holders with receptacles for pen-shaped devices in order to make such instruments readily available to the operator and avoid time wasted by searching for such instruments which may be misplaced if not provided with a dedicated storage facility.
Due to the limited desk space available at a computer work station, it is often inconvenient and, sometimes, not possible to have a copy holder and/or writing or pointing instrument receptacle present. Although there are copy holders which can be attached to a monitor, they can sometimes deface the housing of the monitor or interfere with its ventilation and ability to dissipate heat.